Troubled
by AnimaImagine
Summary: "Why! Why did I go there? Why am I friends with Jack! Why am I always turned away? Why did Elizabeth and Jack kiss?" One sided Jack/Elizabeth, Jack/Will. Warning: Slash and Self Harm, more inside.


**Suggested by vampygurl! Happy early birthday vampygurl!**

**Alternate Universe! Jack/Will, One-sided Jack/Elizabeth**

**Warning: Acts of self harm, cheating, hearts being broken, mentions of sexual acts, possible OOCness **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean **

* * *

**Troubled**

Will slid down the wall of the living room, large tears sliding down his face, dropping and splashing on the carpet. He slowly curled up in a ball, breathing heavily.

'Why! Why did I go there? Why am I friends with Jack?! Why am I always turned away?! Why did Elizabeth and Jack kiss?!'

Will Turner, son of Will "Bootstrap" Turner, 17 years old. He was abandoned by his father at 10 and was picked up by an important family. The Swan family. As he grew up, he got his own apartment, he became friends with a pirate and rum lover, Jack Sparrow and soon fell in love with Elizabeth Swan.

Now, he was engaged with Elizabeth, waiting for high school to be over with to get married. But it's over. He walked in on Elizabeth and Jack basically sucking faces. After seeing that, a huge argument broke out. And in the end, it ended with a broken engagement and possibly a ruined friendship.

Will got up slowly, staggering over to the small kitchen in the corner. He opened a drawer filled with utensils, such as knives. The young man picked up one and pressed it against his wrist, small trickles of blood already spilling.

'Why does this always happen to me...My dad leaves me, it was hard to make friends and now this,' Will thought digging the knife deeper and sliding it down.

_Knock Knock_.

Will gasped and dropped the knife; the object clinking. He rushed over to his towel drawer and took a towel, wiping the blood off his wrist.

Another knock.

"C-Coming!"

Will sped walked over to the front door and opened it, revealing Jack Sparrow. Will's whole body tensed up and his heart sped up.

"Uh..hey..Will," Jack stuttered.

"What're you doing here? Shouldn't you be fucking Li- Elizabeth right now."

Jack sighed and looked down, noticing the cut. "I just want to explain everything to you as well fix our friendship."

"For once, you're being serious."

"What? I'm always serious Will."

A brief smile appeared on Will's face. "Come on then."

Jack entered the apartment, walking and looking around. In the kitchen, he noticed that a drawer was half-way closed. While Will closed the front door and locked it, Jack opened the drawer finding a bloody knife.

He picked it up, "Why would you do this?"

Will averted his attention to Jack, eyes wide. "Why do you have that?"

"I asked you a question little pirate. Answer the question."

"Stop calling me that! And it isn't of your concern," Will was then pressed up against a wall by Jack.

"Pirate, why would you cut yourself? You didn't have any reason to."

Will smacked Jack's hand and frowned deeply. "I had reason! You kissed my ex-fiancé! I thought you were my friend Jack, i never thought you would do such a thing..."

Jack sighed and stepped away. He reached into his pocket, first was his phone and then a small bottle filled with rum. As he chugged down the rum, he looked through his phone and finally stop at what he was finding.

"Here. Listen to this. I started playing it when Elizabeth was acting weird." Will took the phone from Jack, and pressed play on the screen.

_"What are you doing Elizabeth? You're with Will, I can never do 'that' with you."_

_"But he's not here. And besides I lost interest with him every since I met you and Sir James Norrington," Elizabeth basically whined._

_"Wait, you did 'that' with James? I can't believe you would that to Will."_

_Will heard a small sigh and a rush of movement. "Who cares? Will is nothing now but a wannabe sailor or pirate. I'm not into that."_

_"But I'm going to become one'" Jack questioned._

_"But you're hot and more of a man. Come here," Elizabeth said, kissing Jack._

_A door opened. "What're you doing?!" _

Will stopped the tape since he knew the rest. And then the tears fell. Will slumped forward into his friend's chest, grabbing his shirt tight and firm, shaking his head.

"I'm so sorry, Will."

Will cried harder.

* * *

**A Week Later: Epilogue **

It has been a week since Elizabeth and Will broke up as well Will harming himself. But everything is better now when Jack stayed by his side, never leaving. Because now they're dating.

When the two started to date, Elizabeth wasn't at all understanding but she kept distance without saying sorry to Will. It doesn't matter though. Will is happy especially right now.

Will wigged below Jack, gasping and gripping his lover's shoulders. Jack played with Will's nipples while he thrusted inside hard and fast, loving the feel of Will. The bed moved along with them, squeaking and scratching the wooden floor. Will wondered if his neighbors could hear them.

"I love you..Jack!"

"I love you too Will. And never ever be troubled again. Always come to me."

* * *

**The End**


End file.
